


Family Reunion

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Avengers Academy Scarlet Witch AU [5]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, It's real sad mostly, Kinda happy anyway, Multi, idk how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: Even after Mephisto's defeat, life is still throwing wrenches into the workings of Wanda Maximoff's life. Months later, a man in a wheelchair and his team of young adult mutants wander onto the campus with a warning that changes her life.





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy. I started this forever ago, and now it's done. I want to work on MCX, I really do, but my motivation has shifted back to this lol. It seems I enjoy family drama, 'cause I wrote this. Enjoy.

For months after Mephisto’s defeat, the Academy dealt with HYDRA and AIM as usual, though nothing ‘interesting’ happened on campus until almost the winter holidays (not just Christmas; Wanda and Billy were Jewish, they fought hard for the distinction). It wasn’t an invasion, per say. A man in a wheelchair and five young adults had just sort of... wandered onto the campus to Avengers Hall and converged outside of it.

 

Wanda was the first to notice them on her way to lunch. She frowned slightly at the group, walking over and adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

 

“Hello,” she greeted with a nod. “Are you here to see Principal Fury?” she asked, figuring that was the case.

 

“In a way,” the man in the wheelchair nodded. “We also came to warn you.”

 

“About?” Wanda frowned.

 

“There is a... less than moral group of mutants that call themselves the Brotherhood coming to your academy,” the man explained. “They found something they believe could get their leader back.”

 

“We do not have any mutants here,” Wanda frowned, tilting her head curiously. “And who is this leader they so desperately want back?” she wondered.

 

“The world knows him as Magneto,” the man stated, watching Wanda’s eyes widen slightly. “He has left the Brotherhood and joined my own team, but the Brotherhood wishes for him to return.”

 

“What do they think would bring him back?” Wanda asked.

 

“His daughter,” the man said.

 

“Do you know her name?” Wanda asked, wondering which of the students or staff was a mutant.

 

“I believe it is Wanda,” the man said. “He talks of her often.”

 

The colour drained from Wanda’s face as her eyes widened. “I-I will go get Fury for you,” she said, quickly turning to rush off to find her husband. She found him at the club, as usual, though he looked up when he heard her running over. He took off his headphones and got up to go see her, a frown on his face.

 

“What is wrong?” Vision asked, placing a hand on Wanda’s cheek gently. She had been crying, he could tell.

 

“Th-There are mutants in the quad,” Wanda explained, leaning into his touch. “I think they know my father. But that cannot be, as he died long ago.”

 

Vision frowned. “Please bring me to speak with them,” he requested. Wanda nodded, taking his hand from her face and leading him over to Avengers Hall.

 

The young adults had probably gone wandering the campus, but the man in the wheelchair was still there, observing. He looked over at Wanda and Vision, nodding in greeting.

 

“Hello again,” he said. “I don’t believe I was able to introduce myself before. I am Charles Xavier, headmaster of the Xavier Institute. What is your name?” he asked politely.

 

“Wanda,” the red-head muttered quietly. “Wanda Maximoff.”

 

The man’s eyebrow knit together, though he made no comment and turned to Vision. “Are you her husband?”

 

“I am,” Vision nodded. “I am the Vision.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Charles smiled.

 

“Do you know anything more about this ‘Magneto’s daughter?” Wanda asked, cutting right to the point. She needed to know.

 

“I admit, I don’t know much. Erik is a very private man,” Charles admitted. “Though I know little things, like her favourite colour being red and the fact that she had a twin brother.”

 

Wanda nearly choked, burying her face in Vision’s shoulder. They were little things, but Wanda just _knew_ it was her. She just knew it.

 

Vision wrapped an arm around her, looking over her head at Charles. “She does not handle ‘plot twists’ very well,” he explained apologetically.

 

“This is her then,” Charles stated, nodding to himself. Of course it was her; she was presumably the only Wanda at the Academy.

 

“It would seem,” Vision nodded. Wanda slowly pulled herself away from Vision’s shoulder, fixing her gaze on Charles.

 

“My father died when I was eleven years old,” she said firmly, though there was an uncertainty to her voice.

 

“I can assure you, Erik is very much alive,” Charles commented. “Though I do not know how, based on his past.”

 

“Is he coming here?” Wanda asked, almost hopefully.

 

“Soon,” Charles nodded. “He is keeping an eye on the younger students until one of the other teachers returns.”

 

As if cued by Chares’ statement, a man with silver hair sort of... floated down from the sky, landing next to Charles. He didn’t see Wanda at first, but when he did, his eyes widened. She looked so much like her mother...

 

“Wanda, this is Erik,” Charles stated, glancing between the two expectantly.

 

Erik couldn’t think of anything to say, accidentally staring at Wanda with wide eyes. She shifted awkwardly under his gaze, looking down at her feet. Vision kept an arm around her, trying to calm her down. When she finally looked up, there was unbridled _anger_ in her usually cheerful blue eyes.

 

“We thought you died,” she snapped, voice wavering. “Eleven years old, and we thought you _died._ Why did you not come back for us? HYDRA found us instead, abandoned in the rubble of our apartment building.”

 

Erik’s heart physically stopped beating at the anger in her voice, coupled with the words she was saying. He must’ve had a look on his face, because Wanda shook her head slowly.

 

“You did not know,” she realized, voice soft though still angry. “You probably believed us dead, as we believed you and Mama dead,” she almost scoffed.

 

“I will admit, I was foolish,” Erik said carefully. “I was scared, scared that someone had found out who I was before I met your mother,” he went on. “I didn’t want to put the two of you at risk because of my past, so I convinced myself you died in the bombing as a way to handle the situation.”

 

“You were a terrorist,” Wanda pointed out evenly. “Pietro and I heard stories from HYDRA about the infamous Magneto, and how they wished for us to turn out like him. Maybe that was why they chose us,” she said bitterly, “because you were our father.”

 

Erik fell silent, not knowing what to say. He did slip his helmet off though, inviting Charles into his mind to help him put his thoughts into words.

 

“Erik is immensely guilt-ridden,” Charles said calmly, not needing to put his fingers on his temple; not with Erik. “He doesn’t know how to handle the situation, nor does he know how to handle _you_. Not in a bad way; you just remind him far too much of your mother right now that he cannot focus. He wishes to apologize for abandoning you and your brother, but he knows you don’t trust him enough to believe him.”

 

Wanda blinked curiously, narrowing her eyes slightly. “How do you know all of this?” she asked carefully, though she had an idea.

 

“Telepathy,” Charles explained simply. “However, Erik’s helmet was designed to keep telepaths out of his head. In taking it off, he gave me permission to help him voice his thoughts.”

 

Wanda frowned at that. “Do you two do this often?” she asked.

 

“No,” Charles shook his head. “Only when Erik is too overwhealmed to speak.”

 

Vision, who had been silent for the most part, frowned as well. He turned to Wanda, resting his forehead against the top of her head to comfort her. “I know of a way to confirm what is being said,” he told her softly, to which she made a small noise of acknowledgement. “You are able to access his memories,” he explained, hopefully quiet enough that Erik and Charles couldn’t hear.

 

Wanda nodded slowly, focusing her gaze on Erik with a determined look. “I am going to enter your mind,” she said sternly. “I want to believe you, thus I will access your memories of my brother and I.” It wasn’t a request; it was a statement. Erik just nodded, placing his helmet in Charles’ lap.

 

Wanda concentrated on just Erik’s mind, temporarily overwhealmed by the emotions he was feeling. She did her best to ignore them, digging deeper into his mind until she found what she was looking for. Someone must have taught Erik how to organize his thoughts, because she found his memories of the twins in a _filing cabinet_ of all things. She picked through it, tears welling in her eyes as she watched them.

 

Pulling out of Erik’s mind, Wanda buried her face in Vision’s neck, crying silently. Vision tightened his arm around her, forehead resting against her head once more.

 

Erik felt guilty for making her cry, casting his gaze downward just slightly enough that Charles could tell he was upset. He didn’t say anything, however, waiting for Erik to calm down.

 

Slowly, Wanda stopped crying into her husband’s shoulder, turning back to Erik. “P-Papa...” she mumbled, voice small and child-like. She had also accessed memories of his life after the bombing by accident, felt his soul-crushing loneliness and despair. He truly believed the twins to be dead, and Wanda just couldn’t tell him about Pietro. Not yet.

 

Taking a few steps forward, Wanda hesitantly approached Erik and gave him a hug. Erik hugged her back, trying not to cry. Charles smiled slightly at the display, though Vision was still unsure of whether he trusted Erik or not.

 

Just as Wanda pulled out of the hug, a green and silver blur shot passed, stopping next to Vision and an elbow resting on his shoulder as Tommy leaned against his side.

 

“Papa, what’s going on with Mama?” Tommy asked worriedly. “Billy could feel how upset she is, so he sent me to investigate while he and Teddy train.”

 

“I believe it would be better if your mother explained,” Vision told him, gesturing Wanda over.

 

“Thomas, I would like you to meet your grandfather,” Wanda said slowly, motioning towards Erik. “It is a rather long and complicated story, one I will tell you and your brother later.”

 

Erik froze. Like, as if Bobby Drake had gone and iced his feet to the ground again. _Grandfather_. He was a Grandfather. So many thoughts and emotions ran through his head that he was sure Charles didn’t need to enter his mind to feel them, though thankfully didn’t comment on them. He simply reached out to rest his hand on Erik’s wrist comfortingly.

 

Tommy dashed over to Erik, giving him a once-over. “You’re Magneto,” he said flatly, raising an eyebrow. “How does an asshole like you father someone as amazing as my Mama?” he asked bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest. Wanda went to say something, but Erik silenced her with a pleading look, as if telling her he wanted to answer the question himself.

 

“I wasn’t always, as you put it, an asshole,” Erik told him. “I’ll admit, after Aushwitz, I went off the rails. But then I met your grandmother, and the twins were born. I changed considerably in the eleven years I spent with your mother and your uncle, though my past will never leave me alone. Yes, I was an asshole, but people can change.”

 

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Erik, a frown tugging at his lips. “I still don’t trust you.”

 

“I don’t expect you to,” Erik shook his head. “You’re a Young Avenger; you’ve seen what I’m capable of first-hand. You have every right to not trust me.”

 

“Glad we agree,” Tommy nodded shortly, dashing back over to his parents. “Why is he here?”

 

“The Brotherhood believes they can use your mother to bait Magneto into becoming their leader again,” Vision said bitterly.

 

“That’s _not_ happening,” Tommy said stubbornly. “I take it Professor X brought backup?” he wagered.

 

“I did. I have my original team. Somewhere,” Charles nodded, placing two fingers to his temple to locate the five young adults and declare ‘ _to me, my X-Men_ ’. It didn’t take long for the five of them to return to Charles’ side, lining up shoulder-to-shoulder with neutral expressions for the most part. One of them, standing in the middle of the line, had a cocky smirk on his face that rubbed Tommy the wrong way.

 

“Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Angel, and Beast have all volunteered to help Avengers Academy deal with the Brotherhood as best they can,” Erik explained, gesturing to each young adult in turn. “They have been fighting the Brotherhood for years; they know their weaknesses and tricks. They will be valuable allies.”

 

“Hi,” Iceman nodded. “You’re Speed, aren’t you?” he said to Tommy, who nodded. “Any teammates kicking around? Hulkling or Hawkeye would be useful.”

 

“Give me ten seconds,” Tommy nodded, dashing off to retrieve the Young Avengers that were on campus. As promised, he was back in ten seconds, his friends a little disoriented from the run. His brother just shrugged it off, eyeing the X-Men curiously.

 

“Great,” Iceman grinned triumphantly.

 

“Wait, why are the X-Men here?” Cassie frowned, crossing her arms over her chest in concern.

 

“The Brotherhood,” Tommy said simply, which caused Kate to curse under her breath.

 

“Language, Katherine,” Vision chided, though it was mostly light-hearted. Kate just snorted, shaking her head.

 

Teddy glanced between the twins, Wanda, and Erik, eyes widening in realization. A small gasp escaped his lips, signalling that he figured it out. Billy seemed to clue in almost immediately afterwards, eyes widening.

 

“HaShem...” he muttered, looking at Erik wide-eyed. “I should’ve realized...” he whispered.

 

“Realized _what_?” America frowned, eyes narrowed.

 

“Magneto is my grandfather,” Billy informed her. “It makes sense, if you think about it. I won’t explain now, but it does.”

 

“Okay, enough idle chatter,” Cyclops piped in, clasping his hands together. “Let’s talk strategy. We’re going up against the entire force of the Brotherhood, and they’ve got some powerhouses on their side. Gather as many people as you can to fight, because we’ll need them.”

 

The Young Avengers, sans the Maximoff clan, ran off to collect people, returning a few minutes later with a lot more people, students and staff alike. The next hour was spent planning strategies, pitting the Avengers Academy against the Brotherhood members they’d be most effective against.

 

Wanda was very stubborn in convincing the X-Men she was prepared to fight the new leader, Mystique. The woman was there for her, after all. It would only be right for her to be the one to face off against her. As for Vision, he chose to square up against Emma Frost, a powerful telepath with the ability to turn to diamond. With his abilities, and his status as a synthezoid, Emma wouldn’t be able to get into his head and manipulate him. Billy and Tommy were set to fight Lady Mastermind, though Viv chose to help them as well.

 

The rest of the team was squared off against the Brotherhood, while the X-Men planned strategies. They didn’t have much time though, as the Brotherhood was soon arriving on campus. The team was large, the largest Erik had ever seen it, but Avengers Academy was larger.

 

Mystique was at the front of the army, for that was what it truly was, in her natural blue form. She had a sneer on her face as she glared at Erik, her hands balled into fists.

 

“Magneto,” she said coldly. “I underestimated your ability to manipulate people into fighting for you,” she scoffed. “That’s no matter though, because we’ve got the upper hand.”

 

Before Erik could say anything, Wanda stepped forward with hands shrouded in red energy. “What upper hand do you speak of?” she taunted, energy crawling up her arms to her elbows. “We vastly outnumber your ranks.”

 

“Ah, number means nothing,” Mystique smirked. “We have something he wants, almost as much as you,” she added. This was no doubt Erik’s daughter, if not just based on the look in her eyes Mystique had seen far too often in her father. She made a motion with her hand to someone behind her, which resulted in Emma coming forward with a shackled woman in tow. She had coppery brown hair and dull blue eyes, and she looked absolutely terrified to be there. Wanda felt a pang in her chest, both because she knew how it felt and because the woman was somehow familiar to her.

 

Erik had been about to say something, but he found the words wouldn’t come when he caught sight of the shackled woman. His heart raced in his chest, his throat closing and resitricting his breathing. When he finally got himself under control, he took a step towards Mystique with absolute fury burning in his green-grey eyes.

 

“I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing, Raven, but it’s not funny, nor effective,” Erik spat, voice laced with pure venom.

 

“No games, Erik,” Raven smirked. “She’s as real as you and I. Regan may be a skilled illusionist, but she is still unable to concoct such displays.”

 

Erik nearly growled under his breath, the fury in his eyes on intensifying. “I will not fall prey to your manipulation,” he said sharply. “You will hand over Magda, and you will retreat.” It wasn’t a suggestion, it was a direct request. The even anger in his tone sent a shiver down Wanda’s spine, making her shift on her feet.

 

“It isn’t that easy,” Raven smirked. “You’ll have to try harder than that if you want your dear wife back.”

 

Without another word, Raven motioned for the Brotherhood to attack, sending the quad into a battlefield state. The Avengers Academy population retaliated, searching out the member they’d been pitted against. Wanda stayed where she was, glaring Raven down as the energy around her arms flared brightly.

 

“I will not lose another member of my family,” she said coldly, firing a bolt of energy towards Raven. “I will not let another villain organization steal my happiness and use it for their own purposes.” Another bolt, aimed at Raven’s feet.

 

Raven dodged the first bolt, but the second caught her off guard, making her stumble backwards. She rushed towards Wanda, swinging a kick to her abdomen. Wanda captured her foot in mid-air, letting it hang in suspension as Raven fought to release it from Wanda’s magical hold.

 

Wanda made a twisting motion with her arm, which resulted in Raven’s leg twisting until it made a sickening ‘snap’ followed by Raven’s screams. Wanda released her foot, letting her collapse to the ground in pain.

 

“I will not kill you,” Wanda said coldly. “I will not stoop to your level,” she went on, encasing Raven in her magic and lifting her off the ground. “We have re-enforced cells in SHIELD HQ that should contain you nicely. _All_ of you.”

 

Wanda moved Raven around, letting her survey the destruction the Brotherhood was facing. Billy had Lady Mastermind suspended in a similar fashion to Wanda’s hold on Raven, Tommy and Viv having moved on to Blob. Vision had Emma by the back of her neck, unconscious and severely bruised. The rest of the Avengers Academy crowd had incapacitated their assigned member of the Brotherhood in some way, the Brotherhood’s ranks severely depleated.

 

It was at that point when Fury chose to return from his mission to Attilan. He stepped out of the quinjet hangar, surveying the carnage across his campus. He made it to the quad quickly, standing right in the middle with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“What the _hell_ is going on here?” he asked evenly, his one eye daring anyone to argue with him.

 

Wanda, with Raven floating behind her, approached Fury with a stern expression. “We were attacked,” she said simply, gesturing to the floating mutant she had control of. “The Brotherhood of Mutants invaded our campus, prompting us to defend what is ours.”

 

Fury grumbled something under his breath, shaking his head. “Get them dealt with,” he ordered, making sure everyone could hear him. As if a switch was flipped, the members of the Brotherhood were carted off to SHIELD HQ, locked in the cells in the basement meant to hold people with powers.

 

Once that was done, most of the Avengers Academy population went back to whatever they’d been doing, with the exception of Wanda, Vision, and their kids. The X-Men stood with them, as well as the woman who had been in shackles. The shackles were gone, and she stayed at Erik’s side in fear.

 

“Professor,” Fury nodded towards Charles, who seemed completely unharmed despite the battle. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked sarcastically.

 

“The Brotherhood wished to abduct and control one of your staff,” Charles explained. “We came to warn you, but we had little time to prepare before Mystique lead her assault.”

 

Fury’s eye narrowed, a frown twitching at his lips. His eyes fell upon Erik and the woman at his side, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips.

 

“Max,” he said simply. “Why am I not surprised? I thought you deflected.”

 

“I did,” Erik nodded. “I am here at Charles’ side, not Mystique’s.”

 

“And _why_ was your Brotherhood on my campus?” Fury pressed.

 

Wanda raised her hand slowly, stepping forward. “They wanted me,” she said carefully. That made Fury sigh deeply, running a hand down his face.

 

“I don’t want to know,” he muttered. “I don’t. Just get the campus back in order. I expect classes to be running as expected by tomorrow.” And with that, he disappeared to Avengers Hall, probably to nurse a whiskey of some kind.

 

Wanda turned to Erik again, a questioning look on her face. “He called you Max,” she stated.

 

“Director Fury and I have a rocky history,” Erik explained. “During the time in my life when we met, I called myself Max Eisenhardt in an attempt to rebuild my image.”

 

Nodding, Wanda seemed content with that answer. “And who is this?” she askd carefully, gesturing to the woman at his side. Realizing this was going to be a private thing, the original X-Men disappeared to go help with cleaning the campus.

 

“This is Magda,” Erik said, though he sounded as if he couldn’t believe his own words. “Though I am not sure how this is possible,” he admitted.

 

“Why?” Wanda frowned. The name ‘Magda’ seemed oddly familiar, but she didn’t know why.

 

“Just as I did for you and your brother, I believed her dead in the bombing,” Erik explained, his words said carefully as if trying to control his emotions.

 

At that, Wanda’s eyes widened in realization. “Mama?” she whispered, taking a few small steps towards Magda. Erik was right when he’d said Wanda looked like her mother; they had the same coppery hair, though Wanda’s was more red than brown, the same blue eyes, even the same button nose. If Wanda didn’t know who the woman was, she would’ve swore she was looking at her clone. The resemblance was marred, however, by the long scar down Magda’s face, from her left eyebrow down to the right side of her chin. It was starting to turn white, meaning it was rather old.

 

Magda’s eyes widened, stepping away from Erik’s side. “Draga mea,” she muttered in awe. “My little angel... I had hoped, but I did not wish to be foolish...”

 

“Mama,” Wanda muttered again, voice cracking and tears welling in her eyes. She didn’t need to access Magda’s memories to know who she was. Wanda had never forgotten her mother’s face, and it appeared that Magda had not aged a day since the bombing. “I thought... we thought...” she went on, unable to form a complete thought. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she pulled Magda into a tight hug, resting her chin on her mother’s shoulder.

 

Magda hugged back as tightly as she could, a few quite sobs wracking her thin frame. Erik watched the two with a broken heart, silently blaming himself for the family’s separation. If he hadn’t been so foolish as to assume they were all dead, they would never have been separated in the first palce.

 

Tommy and Billy watched with wide eyes, exchanging a brief glance. First Magneto had showed up claiming to be their grandfather, and now Mama was clinging to a woman that was supposedly their grandmother as if she may disappear. It was frankly confusing for the two. Viv had no idea what to make of the situation, simply watching curiously.

 

When the two finally pulled apart, Magda glanced over Wanda’s shoulder and saw the twins. She gasped, covering her mouth with one of her hands.

 

“They look so much like you and your brother,” she whispered, moving her hand and looking over to Wanda.

 

“I know,” Wanda smiled sadly, moving over to her children. “Mama, these are my children. Thomas and William are twins, my little miracles. Viv is my step-daughter, but for all intents she is mine as well,” she said.

 

Magda glanced over each child in turn, taking in their appearances. William looked like his mother, though he had much darker hair. Thomas though, Thomas looked strikingly like Magda’s own son, making her heart clench in realization.

 

“Where is your brother?” Magda asked, voice barely above a whisper.

 

The look on Wanda’s face could only be described as heartbroken. “Pietro... Pietro was killed,” she whispered, making both of her parents blink. “The twins were four years old at the time. Pietro had gone to the school to pick them up for an appointment when an armed intruder entered the building in search of his son. Pietro, naturally, tried to talk the man down from shooting anyone, but was shot in the chest instead,” she explained, eyes watering again. Her voice broke as she spoke, as she’d never told anyone the whole story before. At least, not out loud.

 

Magda gasped, tears forming in her eyes. Erik actually looked like he was going to cry too, which he never did. Not anymore. Wanda didn’t say anything else, just pulling her children into a tight hug. She was so grateful for her family, for everything they had done for her. Now, she had her parents back, a dream she had given up on when she was thirteen.

 

Charles, who had stayed for Erik’s sake, circled his hand around Erik’s wrist with a small squeeze, glancing up at him in sympathy. Charles knew what it felt like to believe your own child dead, but to find out that they were actually dead must have been utterly devastating.

 

Vision moved to stand next to Wanda, a hand on her lower back to comfort her. His family was standing right there, he’d never truly had parents. All he’d ever known as family was his wife and children, and seeing his wife so utterly broken wasn’t his favourite thing in the world. That honour belonged to Wanda’s bright smile, the ones that reached her eyes. He hadn’t seen one of those since she returned, though he wanted to see one again some day.

 

Wanda finally spoke up again, voice shaky and small. “Will you stay?” she asked hopefully, though she didn’t say who. They knew.

 

Charles seemed to know what Erik was thinking, though that wasn’t a surprise. Erik’s mind was open to him, and he wasn’t trying to mask his thoughts.

 

_This is where you are needed most, old friend_ Charles sent him comfortingly. _The school will still be there when you choose to return, but this is where you should be._

 

Magda, on the other hand, nodded immediately. “If you will have me. I have nowhere else to go, and I do not wish to be separated from you again.”

 

“I will as well,” Erik said, unusually quiet. “I have done many things in my life that I regret. I do not wish for leaving you willingly to be one of them.”

 

Wanda smiled softly, nodding. “I will speak with Director Fury.” With that, she left for Avengers Hall, leaving her family to mingle.

 

“I take it you’re her husband then?” Erik asked, looking over to Vision.

 

“I am,” Vision nodded proudly.

 

“Are you a mutant as well?” Erik asked, not unkindly. He’d never met a human with such brilliant skin pigmentation that wasn’t a mutant.

 

“I am not,” Vision shook his head. “I am a synthezoid, a synthetic recreation of a human being.”

 

“I see,” Erik nodded, scratching his chin in thought.

 

Magda gave Vision a proper once-over, taking in his strange pigmentation and the stone in his forehead.

 

“You are fascinating,” Magda commented. “A blend of man and machine, capable of functioning as a human while simultaneously standing out.”

 

“I have never heard it phrased that way,” Vision admitted. “I simply know the science behind my existence, not the societal reprecussions.”

 

“We need to sit and talk about your existence,” Magda commented thoughtfully. “I have always had a love for science, especially robotics and engineering. I wish to know how you work.”

 

“It would be my pleasure to explain,” Vision assured her with a nod.

 

Viv glanced at Erik and Magda uncertainly, rubbing her elbow with her hand nervously. She’d heard stories of Magneto from her brothers’ teammates, and despite observing his obvious change in character, Viv was still a little bit scared of him. After all, she was made of metal on the inside and he could control metal without a second thought.

 

Magda watched Viv with a small frown, taking a few steps towards her. “Hello,” she greeted. “Your name is Viv, correct?” she asked, to which Viv nodded. “You look nervous. I personally mean you no harm. I have spent far too long under the watch of harmful individuals to wish that upon another.”

 

“I am not nervous, so to speak,” Viv said quietly. “I am... concerned.”

 

“What is concerning you?” Magda asked, frowning slightly.

 

“I was constructed from Vibranium,” Viv explained. “Magneto has shown the capability to manipulate Vibranium with ease.”

 

Magda sighed softly, shaking her head. “Erik has done many things with his powers, but hurting his family will never be one of them.”

 

While Magda and Viv were talking, Teddy had come looking for his boyfriend, wanting to make sure he was alright. He walked up beside him, slipping an arm around his waist and leaning on his side slightly.

 

“You okay?” Teddy whispered into his ear.

 

“I don’t know,” was Billy’s honest response as he pressed back against Teddy for support. “Magda reminds me of Mama, but you know my history with Magneto,” he muttered.

 

“I know, babe,” Teddy nodded in understanding. “It takes time to build a trusting relationship, especially after what we’ve done against him and his Brotherhood.”

 

“Time,” Billy repeated. “We’ll see.”

 

Tommy was mostly silent, just watching the people around him. He couldn’t help but notice the way Professor X was still grasping Magneto’s wrist, the look of worry and understanding on his face standing out in Tommy’s mind. It was an expression he had seen on his Papa’s face whenever Mama was upset, which Tommy had always assumed came from him loving Mama so much he hated seeing her upset, but knew he couldn’t do much for her. Seeing the same look on Professor X being directed towards Magneto sat wrong with Tommy, but he was in no place to judge them. After all, Tommy’s twin brother was pretty much married to a guy at this point.

 

Wanda reappeared from her discussion with Director Fury, a triumphant look on her face.

 

“It took a few choice threats, but Director Fury has agreed to let you stay,” she smiled to her parents. Magda looked over with a smile in return, looking the happiest she’d been since being dragged onto the campus by the Brotherhood. “He has allowed for you to stay in the dorms with the staff.”

 

“Thank you,” Magda smiled gratefully. “I can assure him that I am useful, if that is what he is concerned about.”

 

“Everyone is an asset to him,” Wanda nodded. “He wants to assign you a job on campus as soon as he can.”

 

“I understand,” Magda nodded.

 

“Viszh,” Wanda said, turning to her husband. “Would you help me show them the teachers’ dorms?” she asked.

 

“Of course,” Vision nodded, floating over to Wanda as Magda and Erik made their way over.


End file.
